The program is concerned with the synthesis of anticancer agents for biological testing and a correlation of their anticancer activity with their structure and chemical reactivity. Of particular interest is the total synthesis of the antileukemic agent triptolide and analogs of triptolide that contain an epoxide group strongly hydrogen bonded to a hydroxyl group.